xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Kallus
Kallus was a human male Agent of the Imperial Security Bureau, operating number: ISB-021, in the years prior to the Battle of Yavin. Kallus, a firm believer in the Imperial cause and bringing order to the galaxy, was tasked with suppressing resistance against the Galactic Empire before such acts could spark a full-scale rebellion. He was also involved in the cleansing of the planet Lasan and the near-extinction of the native Lasat species. Kallus was later assigned to the Outer Rim planet of Lothal, where he pursued the rebels who operated there in an attempt to stop them from assembling a larger rebel movement. His frequent efforts, along with those of the Grand Inquisitor and government officials, were unsuccessful in stopping the rebellious activities, drawing the attention and ire of Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. History Kallus, a Human male, was born on Coruscant1 several years prior to the Invasion of Naboo, during the final years of the Galactic Republic.2 After Darth Sidious, publicly known as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, declared himself Emperor and transformed the Republic into the Galactic Empire, Kallus attended the Royal Imperial Academy on Coruscant, the main campus of the new regime's military training program. At the Academy, Kallus befriended Jovan, who soon became an informal mentor to the young Coruscanti. Eventually, the two completed their course of study together,4 with Kallus graduating head of his class.6 Later on, Kallus joined the Imperial Security Bureau,1 a secret task force that pursued and destroyed rebellious activity throughout the galaxy.7 Kallus was codenamed ISB-021 and became a high-ranked ISB Agent.1 As an ISB Agent, Kallus took part in the cleansing of the planet Lasan, in which the planet's species, the Lasat, was all but destroyed and completely driven away from their homeworld. Kallus gave the order for Imperial troops to use T-7 ion disruptor rifles against the population. These rifles were powerful enough to disable starships and had gruesome results when used against sentient beings. These weapons were ultimately banned by the Imperial Senate as a result of their destructive power. Before the cleansing of Lasan ended, Kallus took an AB-75 bo-rifle from a member of the Lasan Honor Guard that he had killed. Five years before the Battle of Yavin, a rebel cell operated on Lothal, where they hit a number of Imperial targets. These attacks drew the attention of the Imperial Security Bureau, who sent Kallus to Lothal to handle the situation. He arrived aboard a shuttle and requested permission to dock aboard the Lawbringer, an Imperial I-class Star Destroyer that orbited the planet. Kallus was given permission to dock by Captain Hiram Zataire, with whom he later had dinner aboard the Lawbringer; Kallus' goal with the meal was to determine if he could trust Zataire as a loyal Imperial officer. The two discussed Zataire's son, an outspoken critic of the Empire, after Kallus deduced that the wine the captain served him was from Alderaan—a planet deemed to be rebellious by the Empire—and that it had been given to the captain as a gift by his son. This allowed Kallus to realize that Zataire's son was on Alderaan, giving the ISB a chance to arrest him, and Zataire pleaded with Kallus not to hurt him. The ISB Agent said that the law could allow him to be flexible so long as Captain Zataire fully cooperated with Kallus' operations on Lothal, a request that the captain agreed to. Kallus' first order to the captain was to have the Lawbringer descend from orbit and hover over Capital City, where the citizens of Lothal would be able to witness the Empire's might. As the Lawbringer hovered over the capital, the rebels carried out an operation against the Empire where they stole crates full ofblasters and food. That night, Kallus inspected the damage caused by the Empire. He was briefed by Commandant Cumberlayne Aresko,9 one of the leading military officers on Lothal,1 about the attack, and Kallus explained that it was part of a pattern—one that, if not stopped, could lead to a larger rebel movement.9 In an effort to destroy the rebels, Kallus prepared a trap to lure them in by making the rebels believe they had learned the location ofWookiee slaves being held by the Empire. Although the Empire was holding Wookiee prisoners, the rebels were fed false information as to their location, and the Ghost docked with a Gozanti-class cruiser that the rebels believed held the slaves. Jedi survivor Kanan Jarrus, Lasan Honor Guardsman Garazeb Orrelios, Mandalorian warrior Sabine Wren, and the droid C1-10P boarded the ship, while the Lawbringer dropped out ofhyperspace and captured the Gozanti-class cruiser and the Ghost. With the ships captured, Kallus and hisstormtroopers also boarded the cruiser and attacked the rebels. Wren and the droid shut down the gravity generator on the ship, taking the Imperials by surprise and giving the rebels an opportunity to escape. As they did, Kallus was able to capture Ezra Bridger, a new member of the Ghost crew who had boarded to warn the rebels that the Lawbringer had arrived.9 With Bridger in custody, Kallus intended to use the boy in order to lure the rebels back, believing that they would mount a rescue attempt. Kallus spoke to Bridger in his cell and told the young rebel of the plan, but Bridger did not believe that the Ghost would return, as he had never seen anyone risk their lives for other people before. Despite Bridger's insistence, the rebels did ultimately return, though the boy escaped from his holding cell on his own. The Ghost landed in the lower hangar, which the Imperials detected. Kallus ordered all stormtroopers to converge on the lower hangar, where he would meet them, though he diverted some to the upper hangar; Bridger, who was listening to Imperial communications through a stolen stormtrooper helmet, posed as a stormtrooper and suggested that the lower hangar could be a diversion. Kallus led his stormtroopers to the lower hangar, where he found that Bridger had already met back up with the rebels. The rebels fled at the sight of the Imperial troops, who pursued them and fired on the Ghost. As the rebel ship was preparing to depart, Kallus noticedgraffiti art on the hangar floor, which had been drawn by Wren, and realized it was an explosive. He ordered his men to take cover, but the explosion ripped through the hangar and some of his men. Kallus, however, survived, and was thrown forward by the explosion. The damage caused a hull breach, and many stormtroopers were blown out into space. Kallus himself was nearly pulled into space as well, but he held onto the hangar deck long enough for a force field to cover the damage to the hull. He remained in the hangar as the Imperials recovered from the rebel attack, and was brought the helmet that Bridger stole and left behind—prompting the ISB Agent to realize that Bridger had overheard that the true location of the Wookiee prisoners was the spice mines of the planet Kessel.9 Knowing that the rebels would not pass up the opportunity to rescue the Wookiees, Kallus allowed the rebels to reach Kessel, where they freed the Wookiee slaves from the Imperial forces stationed in spice mine K76. Before the rebels could leave, however, Kallus and additional Imperial forces arrived, firing on the Ghost and forcing it to flee while the rest of the rebels remained in the mine. Kallus and a squadron of stormtroopers landed at the mine and advanced on the rebels, forcing them to take cover. With the rebels pinned down, the rebel leader, Jarrus, stepped forward and ignited a lightsaber, revealing himself as a Jedi who had survived thedestruction of the Jedi Order. Kallus ordered all of his soldiers to focus their fire on Jarrus, which gave the rest of the rebels and the Wookiees a chance to enter a cargo container, which would be picked up by the Ghost''when it returned. While the stormtroopers focused on the rebels, Kallus followed Bridger to a walkway overlooking the mine, where the boy had gone to rescue Kitwarr, a young Wookiee who had escaped and was chased by a stormtrooper. Kallus arrived to see Bridger attack the stormtrooper with an energy slingshot, knocking the trooper over the railing. Kallus believed that Bridger was Jarrus' apprentice and prepared to kill the boy, but the ''Ghost arrived to rescue Bridger. Jarrus, who stood atop the ship, deflected Kallus' fire back at the ISB Agent. Kallus was struck with blaster fire, knocking him over the railing, which he held onto as the Ghost escaped. The stormtrooper, who had also fallen over, clung to the railing as well and asked if Jarrus was the first Jedi that Kallus had ever seen. In response, Kallus kicked the trooper off the railing, sending him falling into the mines. Kallus left the spice mines and returned to the Lawbringer, which remained in orbit over Kessel. From the ship, Kallus contacted the Grand Inquisitor,a dark side warrior tasked with hunting down Jedi survivors.10 Kallus told the Inquisitor, who appeared via hologram, about what happened on Kessel and that the leader of the rebel cell was a Jedi, to which the Inquisitor said Kallus had done well to inform him of. After their successful rescue of the Wookiees, the rebels engaged in a mission to steal T-7 ion disruptor rifles from the planet Garel. It was there that Minister Maketh Tua of Lothal was attempting to procure the illegal weapons from Amda Wabo, an Aqualish weapons manufacturer. The rebels were able to reach the disruptors before the Imperials could and stopped the arms deal, taking the weapons for themselves—as well as twodroids, R2-D2 and C-3PO, who were part of the arms deal on orders of Governor Arihnda Pryce of Lothal and who were covertly working for the secretly rebellious Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan. After the rebels stole the weapons, Tua contacted Agent Kallus and informed him of what had transpired on Garel, and Kallus recognized it as the work of the Ghost crew. C-3PO, believing himself to be the prisoner of criminals, attempted to send a distress signal to Governor Pryce, but the signal was rerouted and intercepted by Kallus aboard the''Lawbringer''. C-3PO provided Kallus with the location of the Ghost, and Kallus lied by telling the droid that help was on the way. The rebels returned to Lothal, where they intended to sell the disruptors to the Devaronian crime lord Cikatro Vizago. Before the deal could be completed, Kallus and his forces arrived in Imperial Troop Transports, bringing All Terrain Defense Pods with them. While the stormtroopers and AT-DPs fought most of the rebels, Kallus challenged Orrelios to single combat with bo-rifles. The enraged Lasat met the ISB Agent in battle, and the two fought while the rebels took on the Imperial forces and destroyed the disruptors. By the end of their duel, in which Kallus taunted Orrelios about the fall of Lasan, Orrelios was nearly beaten. Kallus attempted to make a fatal blow, but he was stopped by Bridger, who used the Force to push Kallus away. This gave the rebels a chance to escape, leaving Kallus behind to watch the Ghost fly away. Some time later, the rebels put together a plan to infiltrate theAcademy for Young Imperials on Lothal and steal a decoder from Kallus' office, located within the Academy; this decoder would allow them to find the location of a giant kyber crystal of massive power, which the rebels wanted to destroy. Bridger was the one who infiltrated the Academy, posing as a cadet named Dev Morgan. After several weeks in the facility, Bridger made his move to sneak into Kallus' office. Once he arrived, he found Kallus leaving his office. Bridger, who had won a cadet tournament to serve as an aide in theImperial Complex, arrived—wearing a helmet to disguise himself—with a datapad that he was sent to deliver. The rebel offered to leave it on the ISB Agent's desk, but Kallus took it himself and left the area. Once Kallus was gone, Bridger entered the office but was stopped by fellow cadetZare Leonis, who knew that the theft would set off an alarm. The two joined forces, as Leonis also harbored anti-Imperial sentiments, and resolved to steal the decoder together.11 The two rebels executed their plan the next day. Bridger snuck through a ventilation shaft in order to reach Kallus' office from above. Leonis, meanwhile, requested permission to enter Kallus' office. The cadet told Kallus that the Agent's podracer parts had arrived, and Kallus questioned the order, as he had not requested nor did he have need of any podracer parts. Leonis insisted that the parts were for Kallus, stalling the Agent so as to buy Bridger time to steal the decoder. Bridger used the Force to levitate the decoder, and it floated up to the opening of the ventilation shaft. Kallus noticed Leonis' surprised reaction to the use of the Force and turned around, but Bridger had completed the theft before the Agent could see him. Leonis asked him one more time if he would be signing for the podracer parts, but Kallus refused, insisting it was a mistake. As he was making his way back through the vents, Bridger learned that he and a fellow cadet, Jai Kell, had shown skills that were of interest to the Inquisitor, who planned to arrive on Lothal the next day to test them. As a result, Bridger, Leonis, and Kell mounted an escape from the Academy. Leonis reminded behind, however, as he had unfinished business at the Academy; he pretended to try to stop the rebels from escaping so as to avoid suspicion. When the Inquisitor arrived, Kallus was present when the Inquisitor arrived and was informed about the escape. The Inquisitor recognized "Cadet Morgan" as Bridger, as he had encountered him on Stygeon Prime, indicating that Bridger's presence was an infiltration. The Imperial regime on Lothal planned a series of celebrations for Empire Day, marking the fifteenth anniversary of the end of the Clone Wars and the rise of the Galactic Empire. On Empire Day, the local government also began looking for a Rodian named Tseebo, who stole critical information from the Imperial Information Office where he was employed. Kallus participated in the search for the Rodian, doing so even at the Empire Day parade in Capital City. During the parade, the rebels destroyed an experimental TIE Advanced v1 starfighter. After they fled from the scene, Kallus took charge of the investigation into finding them and requested schematics of the city's ventilation systems, sewers, and anywhere else that the rebels could have been hiding. Minister Maketh Tua demanded that the rebels be punished for disrupting Empire Day, and Kallus assured her that he wanted them punished as well, but their priority was still to find Tseebo.[ Having escaped from the scene of the attack, the rebels hid at the childhood home of Ezra Bridger, where they found Tseebo hiding; Tseebo had been a friend of Bridger's parents before they disappeared several years earlier. The rebels discovered the information that Tseebo had stolen and resolved to get him off of the planet in order to study the secrets he had stolen. To get him out of the city, the rebels hijacked an Imperial Troop Transport. Kallus learned of the hijacking and contacted Commandant Aresko, who had set up a blockade at the edge of the city, to warn him of the incoming rebels. The rebels nonetheless blasted their way through the blockade and escaped to the outskirts of the city. Kallus arrived in his own ITT and pursued the rebels out of the city. While in pursuit, Kallus contacted the Inquisitor to inform him that the rebels had broken through the main city gate and were headed south. The Inquisitor, who was boarding his own TIE Advanced fighter, suspected that the Ghost would be waiting and ordered Kallus to slow their escape. Kallus' men blew a hole in the hijacked ITT and attempted to board, while Kallus' ITT continued firing. Kallus made his way to the roof of his ITT and jumped onto the rebels', just as the Ghost arrived. Orrelios fired at Kallus, wanting to end his vendetta against the Agent once and for all, as Kallus ordered his ITT to fire on the Ghost. The Ghost, in turn, destroyed Kallus' ITT. Orrelios, having missed the first time, once again fired on Kallus, knocking him from the side of the rebels' ITT—though he was able to hold on to the back of the vehicle.13 The rebels began their escape onto the Ghost, heading to the top of the stolen ITT in order to quickly board the ship. Kallus climbed back atop the ITT in time to witness Tseebo stepping onto the ramp that the Ghost had lowered. He fired towards the rebels, prompting Jarrus to ignite his lightsaber and confront the ISB Agent. The Jedi deflected Kallus' blasts before jumping aboard the Ghost, which flew away to escape Lothal. As it was departing, Kallus contacted the Inquisitor to confirm that Tseebo was aboard the rebel ship. The Inquisitor and his fighters pursued the rebels off of Lothal,13 but was ultimately unsuccessful in stopping them or capturing Tseebo.14 Following the rebel attack on the Empire Day celebrations, Governor Arihnda Pryce ordered a planet wide crackdown on sedition and dissent. Agent Kallus was placed in charge of the crackdown and all military personnel on Lothal including Imperial cadets were conscripted to take part. Under Kallus' orders, Imperial cadets were used to question residents about illegal activities in their neighbourhoods, apprehend criminals, detain the children of fugitives, and to lead stormtroopers on law enforcement raids. Kallus' tough stance on crime and orders to detain children appalled some Imperials like Cadet Zare Leonis and Lieutenant Chiron but they knew better than to openly defy his orders since the crackdown had the support of the governor and all Imperial ministries on Lothal. Having failed to stop the rebels on Empire Day, Kallus put together a plan to lure the rebels into a trap and eliminate them. The plan utilized Senator Gall Trayvis, who worked for the Empire by posing as a voice of dissent in order to monitor and lure rebel forces across the galaxy into traps. Trayvis sent out a message via a hackedHoloNet News transmission where he said he would meet the rebels in the Old Republic Senate Building on Lothal. The rebels took the bait and Kallus prepared the trap, though Minister Tua questioned whether it would work. The plan looked to be succeeding when the rebels arrived in the Senate Building, as Kallus and his forces were able to corner Jarrus, Bridger, Hera Syndulla, and Trayvis; the rebels had arrived believing that Trayvis was in danger and that the Empire intended to capture him. Kallus identified Jarrus and Bridger, calling the latter "Jabba"16 as a nod to their first encounter,9 and encountered Syndulla for the first time. He demanded that they reveal where Orrelios and Wren were or else face a firing squad. The Imperials were thrown off when Orrelios and Wren, who had entered the building from the roof, threw smoke bombs between the rebels and Imperials, allowing the rebels to fight their way out and escape.16 The rebels were able to escape from being cornered and made their way into the sewers beneath the Senate Building, and Kallus and his troopers pursued them. The rebels split up, with Bridger and Syndulla taking Trayvis while the others fled in a different direction. Trayvis revealed his true allegiance to Syndulla and Bridger, but they were able to knock him unconscious just before they reunited with the other rebels. Kallus and his forces arrived as Jarrus used the Force to stop a large fan that stood between the rebels and their freedom, and the ISB Agent ordered his forces to open fire on Jarrus. The Imperials were too late, however, as the rebels were able to successfully escape. The Lothal rebels' activities eventually drew the attention of Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin who visited Lothal. Agent Kallus along with the Minister Maketh Tua and the Inquisitor were part of the grand reception that greeted Tarkin's shuttle at the Imperial headquarters. During the meeting, Tarkin reprimanded Kallus for allowing the rebels to attack Imperial personnel, destroy Imperial property, and disrupt the Empire's trade. Kallus was ashamed to admit failure and responded that he had exhausted every resource to capture them but that the rebels had been elusive. When Minister Tua mentioned that the rebel leader Kanan Jarrus was a Jedi, a skeptical Tarkin claimed that all the Jedi had perished during the Jedi Purge. Kallus thought that Tarkin's arrival would provide him with the resources needed to capture the insurgents.17 After the Lothal rebels ambushed an Imperial supply convoy in the town of Jalath, Kallus was present at a meeting where Tarkin ordered the Inquisitor to execute the Imperial officers Commandant Aresko and Taskmaster Grint for their repeated failures to stop the Lothal rebel cell. Agent Kallus and Minister Tua were visibly horrified by the Grand Moff's actions since their two men had been loyal but incompetent Imperials. Nevertheless, Kanan took it as a lesson that failure in the Empire would no longer be tolerated. Tarkin then ordered Agent Kallus to dispatch probe droids throughout Lothal to locate the rebels. Troubled by the execution of Aresko and Grint, Kallus vowed not to allow himself to experience such a fate.17 Under Tarkin's orders, Agent Kallus and the Inquisitor devised a plan to trap the Lothal rebels at the Imperial communications tower. Seeking to counter Imperial propaganda, the Lothal rebels had hijacked the tower complex in order to broadcast a propaganda message to the neighboring systems. Following the rebel assault, Agent Kallus and the Inquisitor arrived with a force of three police gunships and two Imperial Troop Transportsand surrounded the complex; trapping the rebels. Kallus personally confronted Kanan outside the communications tower. When Kanan refused to surrender, the Inquisitor engaged the Jedi in a lightsaber duel. Following a brief confrontation, Kanan's rebel comrades managed to escape. Kallus managed to capture Kanan at the cost of one police gunship.17 At dawn, Agent Kallus handed the captured Jedi Kanan to Grand Moff Tarkin, who praised the Inquisitor for his work. Before Tarkin could interrogate Kanan, Kallus reported that the Lothal rebels had gained control of the tower's transmitter. Kallus listened to Ezra's broadcast and expressed concern at Tarkin's orders to destroy the communications tower. Tarkin's destruction of the Lothal communications tower disrupted offworld communications on Lothal and the neighboring systems; forcing the local Imperial authorities to rely on courier droids. Kallus and Tarkin later oversaw the interrogation of Kanan, who per standard Imperial procedure was injected with a truth serum by an interrogator droid. Despite Kallus's best efforts, Kanan's Jedi training enabled him to resist the interrogation droid's mind probes. Displeased with Kallus' results, Tarkin ordered the Inquisitor to torture Kanan, who still refused to divulge any information on the rebel network. Frustrated by Kanan's resistance, the Imperials transferred the captive Jedi to the Mustafar system.17 Agent Kallus remained on Lothal while Grand Moff Tarkin and the Inquisitor traveled to the Mustafar system with their Jedi captive. However, Kanan's rebel comrades staged a mission to rescue the Jedi. During that mission, the Inquisitor was killed and the Grand Moff's Star Destroyer Sovereign and several TIE starfighterswere destroyed by the rebels, who managed to flee into hyperspace with the help of the rebel network. Following the events in the Mustafar system, Kallus was present at the Imperial headquarters' hangar bay when the Grand Moff arrived in a shuttle with Darth Vader, the Emperor's Sith apprentice. During the meeting, Kallus expressed concern that the events on Mustafar would cause people to see the Empire as weak and vulnerable. Tarkin disagreed and assured Kallus that Vader would stamp out Lothal rebels and their fledgling rebellion.17 Following the arrival of Darth Vader on Lothal, Agent Kallus met with Minister Tua to discuss her unsuccessful efforts to locate the Lothal rebels. Under Tua's direction the Imperial planetary authorities had increased security and imposed a planetary curfew. However, Minister Tua doubted that such added security measures would succeed since she correctly believed that the rebels had already left the planet. Frustrated, Kallus countered that Grand Moff Tarkin wanted results due to the destruction of his Star Destroyer Sovereign. At that point, Darth Vader interrupted their conversation and suggested that the Imperials lure the rebels back to Lothal and trap them there.18 When Tua expressed reservations about "punishing" the Lothalian population, Darth Vader responded that she could raise her concerns with Tarkin himself; adding that the Grand Moff had scheduled a meeting with her the following day. When Tua expressed fear that she would meet the same fate as Commandant Aresko and Taskmaster Grint, an unsympathetic Kallus commented that he would "take care of her affairs." Fearing for her life and upset by the Empire's increasingly heavy-handed measures, Tua secretly contacted the Lothal rebels and made arrangements to defect to the Rebel network. However, Kallus suspected Tua's treason and sent aprobe droid to tail her movements.18 The following day, Agent Kallus drove Minister Tua in a landspeeder to a disembarkation station where an Imperial shuttle was waiting to take her to Grand Moff Tarkin. Kallus was escorted by several stormtroopers to deter any rebel attack. However, the Lothal rebels sprung into action and attempted to rescued Minister Tua. During the ensuing skirmish, Kallus fought against the Jedi Kanan, who had disguised himself as astormtrooper commander. Tua ran to the shuttle but was killed in explosion that had been deliberately planted by the Empire to discredit the rebels. Knowing that his probe droid was observing the fray, Kallus feigned anger and accused the rebels of murdering Minister Tua. Despite his efforts, the rebels managed to escape prompting Darth Vader to order Kallus to lay siege to Lothal.18 After the rebels stole a second Imperial shuttle and escaped Capital City, Kallus met Darth Vader again and informed him that the rebels had not yet left Lothal. In order to draw the rebels out, Vader orders Kallus to destroy Tarkintown, a refugee settlement that the rebels provided assistance to the past. Kallus complied with Vader's orders and sent troops to raze the settlement and to round up its inhabitants, who were imprisoned. Later, the rebels managed to escape Lothal with the assistance of the "galactic entrepreneur" Lando Calrissian's droid W1-LE, who helped them to build sensor buoys which confused the Imperial forces tracking them down. However, Vader had allowed the rebels to escape in order to locate the Phoenix rebel cell, which operated a fleet in deep space. Despite Vader's best efforts, the Lothal rebels managed to escape again. After the rebels escaped from Vader, Kallus received a promotion to Commander and was tasked with helping Admiral Kassius Konstantine to locate the rebels. While aboard the bridge of the Relentless, an officer alerted him that Clone trooper Wolffe had reported an encounter with Jedi on the desert planet of Seelos. While Admiral Konstantine expressed skepticism given the clone's history of making delusional distress calls, Kallus insisted that all leads should be pursued and sent a probe droid to investigate.19 Wolffe's intelligence proved to be accurate and the probe droid managed to locate Kanan and his rebel cell, who were perennial foes of Kallus. Upon arriving above Seelos, Commander Kallus and Admiral Konstantine issued an ultimatum to Wolffe, demanding that he and his fellow clones surrender the rebels or face "total and immediate destruction." Instead, Wolffe's associate, Captain Rex, challenged the agent and mocked the stormtroopers he commanded. Undaunted, Kallus first dispatched a squadron of TIE fighters to the planet. After the rebels destroyed his TIE fighters, Commander Kallus personally led three AT-AT walkers against the clones' lone AT-TE walker.20 Despite entering a sandstorm, Kallus ordered the assault to procceed. Unable to see or detect them, the Imperials were caught off-guard by and one walker was destroyed by a well-placed shot to the neck from Ezra Bridger. Kallus then ordered the remaining walkers to fire where the shot came from, chasing the ancient walker out of the sandstorm just as the rebel ship lifted off. Unaware that Admiral Konstantine had left theSeelos system to rendezvous with an Inquisitor and was no longer able to provide air support, Kallus ordered his two remaining AT-AT walkers to continue the assault against the "obsolete" Clone troopers.20 However, the clones refused to give up and their old walker, despite taking numerous hits, still had one good fight left in it. To the agent's disbelief, the clones brought their walker right up against Kallus' walker and rammed its legs to overbalance it. Rex then jumped onto the main cannon and openly challenged the walker's crew, deriding them as cowards. Thinking the clone suicidal, Kallus ordered his gunners to "finish him". Before they could do so, the Kallus' AT-AT walker was attacked by the rebel ship Phantom and the second AT-AT walker, which had been hijacked by the rebels. Completing the rout, Rex fired a shot from the AT-TE's mass driver cannon right into the neck of Kallus's own walker, crippling it. Kallus and his bridge crew managed to escape the ruined walker on a speeder, though one was left frantically running after it.20 Following the arrival of the Fifth Brother aboard the Relentless, a member of the crew detected a power surge aboard an abandoned Republic medical station. This time both Kallus and Konstantine expressed skepticism of this being anything of note, but the Fifth Brother disagreed and investigated the situation personally. Kallus later oversaw a blockade surrounding the planet Ibarr, rightfully suspecting the rebels would attempt to aid the overworked population. His fleet successfully repelled an attack by Phoenix Squadron, destroying the rebel transport and even killing Phoenix Leader in the process. The rebels later retaliated with a prototype B-wing starfighter which broke the blockade and allowed their supplies to make it onto the surface. The sheer power of the single fighter left Kallus shocked in disbelief. Kallus later received a transmission from Admiral Brom Titus, who boasted that he had captured the rebels Jun Sato and Ezra Bridger. Kallus promised to rendezvous with Titus' prototype Imperial Interdictor and advised him to keep Bridger under triple guard, but Titus dismissed his warnings. When Kallus arrived, he found the Interdictor destroyed, the rebels having fled and a humiliated Titus in an escape pod, to Kallus' smug delight.23 After the Inquisitor known as the Seventh Sister discovered a rebel presence on the planet Garel, Agent Kallus ordered Admiral Konstantine to deploy the Imperial fleet from Lothal to Garel. He convinced the Seventh Sister and the Fifth Brother to join forces to capture the Phoenix rebel cell, which included the Spectres, his perennial foes. Kallus also led the ground assault and attempted to apprehend the Spectres. However, Ezra Bridger usedthe Force to hurl Kallus against a wall, knocking him out. After the Spectres escaped, Kallus contacted Admiral Konstantine for information on the position of the rebel fleet. Konstantine reported that he did not know since the rebels had already escaped into hyperspace. Personality and Traits Kallus, like all ISB agents, was devoted to serving the Emperor and protecting his Order from rebellion at all costs. He had a strong hatred for anyone who opposed the Empire, fueled by his inflated ego and sense of superiority, both of which came from his senior rank. He is ruthless to those who oppose him, and has no qualms with inflicting torture, physical or emotional, showing a sadistic streak when he dueled Zeb. Despite his hatred for the Lothal rebels that constantly escape his grasp, he admits to Grand Moff Tarkin that they have proven themselves "elusive", showing some form of respect or at least acknowledging their skills. In Legacy,''however, Kallus admits that he does respect the rebels, even though they represent his constant failures. In "Spark of a Rebellion", he also shows a disregard for soldiers under his command, such as when he kicked astormtrooper on a pole under him to the latter's demise when the trooper had only asked a simple question. He is unfailingly loyal to his superiors, but is bold enough to (subtly) criticize Tarkin after the events of Mustafar by bringing up how Tarkin's failure has caused whispers on Lothal, how the people are beginning to see the Empire as weak and vulnerable. Kallus' single-minded loyalty to the Empire also made him (for the most part) unsympathetic even to his allies, such as when he expressed little to no remorse in his role in Maketh Tua's death, and appeared to take a sadistic pleasure in her fear of Tarkin and later Darth Vader. In spite of these traits, however, Kallus does possess some better qualities. Before the crew of the ''Ghost''detonated explosive paint in the lower hangar of his personal Star Destroyer, the ''Lawbringer, he instructed his troops to take cover. Additionally, upon confirming that a Rodian civilian was not Tseebo, he told him to enjoy the Empire Day celebrations. Despite his somewhat uncaring demeanor towards the storm troopers under his command, he was visibly shocked and disturbed by the sudden and brutal execution of Commandant Aresko and Taskmaster Grint at the command of Grand Moff Tarkin. Weapons, Gear and Skills Agent Kallus wore heavy dark gray armor, a helmet that didn't conceal his face or obstruct his vision, and carried an AB-75 Bo-Rifle, which he stole from a fallen Lasan Honor Guard. He had enough skill with the weapon to out-fight and almost kill Zeb Orrelios, who spent decades wielding the same type of weapon. However, Kallus had preyed on Zeb's emotions, causing the latter to fight recklessly. ISB Training Kallus was a trained Agent of the Imperial Security Bureau, and was skilled in hand-to-hand combat, dealing with riots, and apprehending and killing rebels. Trivia * He is voiced by David Oyelowo. * At the time of the series, Kallus was in his late-30s. * Kallus's animation model is slightly updated in Season 2, featuring a different insignia to denote a promotion. Appearances Episodes Season One * Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion (First appearance) * "Droids in Distress" * "Fighter Flight (Indirect mention only) * "Breaking Ranks" * "Empire Day" * "Vision of Hope" * "Call to Action" * "Rebel Resolve" * "Fire Across the Galaxy" Season Two * Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal * "The Lost Commanders" * "Relics of the Old Republic" * "Always Two There Are" * "Wings of the Master" * "Stealth Strike" * "Legacy" * "Legends of the Lasat" * "The Honorable Ones" Video Games * Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions Category:Star Wars Universe Category:Gunslinger Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Armor Users Category:Veterans Category:Pilot Category:Driver Category:Tacticians Category:Aliens Category:Galactic Empire Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic Category:Double Agent Category:Traitor Category:Stealth Force Category:Neutral Category:Army of Light Category:Warrior